Bauvat Wiki
Trang chủ Đây là trang web wiki đặc biệt dùng để cập nhập mọi thông tin về CF WIKI. Xem thêm thông tin tại: =Crossfire Wiki= Các phiên bảng Crossfire Dưới đây là các phiên bản Crossfire khác nhau: Hack và các hành vi gian lận khác (Tiếng Anh) Like other MMO games, CrossFire suffers from in-game hacks and other illegal activities, such as account scamming. In addition to the help of xTrap and HGW, the community is encounraged to work together against hacks, such as reporting individual hackers or forming anti-hack alliance to exclude well-known hackers. Time to time, hackers always seem to find their way to ruin the game, but most CF players are matured enough to help getting rid of hacks anywhere they can. Hình phạt cho các hoạt đông bất hợp pháp Game Moderators (often called GM's) can punish players in different ways - depending depending on some offenses. The main penalties that will be given are: *Storage Wipe (Clearing all the weapons/items the player purchased) *Rank rollback (The current rank will be brought back to trainee or any rank depending on some offenses) *Temporary Ban (Player will get banned for a short/limited time) *Permanent Ban (Player will get banned permanently) In case of a Permanent Ban, the GM will often send out a public announcement to let other players know of it, as a reminder to everyone not to cheat in game. Some CF version also implements Auto-ban features, which instantly ban players if they are caught using hacks in-game (Hack Tool Detected). This ban is only temporary (up to 30 days) and separeted from GM's ban, and players will not be able to dispute it. The auto-ban could be wrong at times, so it's advised that players check their computer carefully before they start playing, and/or maybe using a dummy account before their first login to see if there is any problem before using their main account. Korean Server Termination PMANG đã chấm dứt dịch vụ Crossfire ở Hàn Quốc kể từ ngày 11 Tháng Bảy năm 2012. Đọc ở đây để biết thêm thông tin Mặc dù bị đóng cửa trong thành phố quê hương của họ, CrossFire tiếp tục sống khi Neowiz đã thông qua quyền phát triển Tencent. Vì lý do đó, bây giờ Tencent đã bán bản cập nhật cho phiên bản CF khác trên thế giới. Họ đã được xác nhận rằng CrossFire sẽ trở lại ở Hàn Quốc, nghĩa là vấ đề của Smilegate & Neowiz đã được giải quyết. Hợp đồng với CF Trung Quốc đã được mở rộng đến 07 Tháng Mười Hai 2016, và dịch vụ Crossfire cho Hàn Quốc sẽ được điều hành bởi Smilegate trực tiếp với DB cung cấp bởi Neowiz Games. Ngoài ra, Smilegate đã giành được quyền xuất bản toàn bộ Crossfire cho phần còn lại của thế giới với các dịch vụ thương mại của Trung Quốc Neowiz Games. Neowiz Games sẽ hỗ trợ về mặt kỹ thuật Smilegate khi họ công bố Crossfire với các nước khác. Đọc ở đây để biết thêm thông tin. Câu chuyện Một số binh sĩ đã từng thuộc về các lực lượng đặc biệt hàng đầu thế giới tham gia nhóm Black List, và số khác các công ty lực lượng lính đánh thuê quốc tế Global Risk. Lính đánh thuê thực hiện nhiệm vụ khó khăn cho tổ chức, nhưng họ có sự khác biệt đặc biệt với Black List :những người cam kết chống khủng bố chỉ vì lợi nhuận. Mặc dù được một số tiền đáng kể tiền, lính đánh thuê chưa bao giờ tham gia vào bất kỳ cuộc chiến không có lý do chính đáng và họ sống theo niềm tin của mình để chiến đấu chống lại những kẻ khủng bố. Dựa trên kinh nghiệm chiến đấu thực tế và kỹ năng, Black List tìm cách mở rộng quyền lực của mình. Khách hàng chính của Global Risk là các nước thế giới thứ ba mà không có quân đội riêng của họ trong quốc gia, các quốc gia nằm trong danh sách đen của những kẻ khủng bố, và Văn phòng Liên Hiệp Quốc X-File thực hiện nhiệm vụ bí mật. LEX là một công ty lính đánh thuê đã tài trợ cho khủng bố. Chưa biết người sáng lập của nó và nó là một tổ chức khủng bố bí mật. LEX được điều hành bởi Hedge Fund, kiểm soát thị trường kim cương ở Anh. Khách hàng chính của nó chủ yếu là các nước nghèo và yếu. Bề ngoài, có vẻ như là một công ty cung cấp khủng bố đơn giản , nhưng nó có lý do chính đáng của mình để ủng hộ các lợi ích của các nước đang bất lực. Một tỷ lệ lớn của lính đánh thuê Black List đến từ Trung Đông. Global Risk là một tổ chức quân sự lớn không có bản sắc dân tộc và bao gồm những người lính xả thân của lực lượng đặc biệt. Ban đầu nó được thành lập bởi Sir Alex Roid, là thành viên SAS đã nghỉ hưu trong không quân Anh. Sau đó, doanh nhân người Mỹ sinh ra ở Úc, Michael Norman, phát triển nó trong hình thức của một công ty kinh doanh. Trên cơ sở các nguyên tắc của mình, các hình thức thể hiện một ước vọng hòa bình và hợp tác trên thế giới, Global Risk đang thực hiện một cuộc thanh trừng khủng bố với các hoạt động bí mật để đạt được hòa bình lâu dài cho thế giới. Tuy nhiên, một số cáo buộc chống lại Global Risk bởi vì họ phụ thuộc quá nhiều vào các nước mạnh và sự giàu có của họ mà không có lý do chính đáng như một công ty kinh doanh. Trong thực tế, một số thành viên có thẩm quyền bỏ chạy trong khi thực hiện hoạt động dựa trên lý thuyết hòa bình lý tưởng được giới thiệu bởi các cường quốc như Mỹ hoặc Anh. Đội quân lực lượng đặc biệt, GR, đã phát triển một quan hệ đối tác với Văn phòng Liên Hiệp Quốc X-File. Đồng minh hoạt động có hiệu quả các nhiệm vụ, các công việc văn phòng và các kế hoạch, và GR thực hiện các nhiệm vụ. Tuy nhiên, nhiệm vụ bí mật của họ chưa bao giờ được tiếp xúc với quân đội bên trong hoặc bên ngoài. Thể loại vũ khí *Pistol *SMG *Shotgun *Sniper *Rifle *MG *Mele Danh sách các bản đồ Search and Destroy (SD) *Ankara *Aztec *Black Widow *Castle *Ceyhan *Compound *Desert Storm *Downtown *Eagle Eye *Factory *Gray Desert *Hotel *Mexico *The Mine *New Year *Port *Power Supply *Santoria *Spain *Sub Base *Underground Free For All ,Deathmatch (FFA\DM) *Black Widow *Eagle Eye *Port *Logistics Center Team Deathmatch (TDM) *Arena (Melee Only) *Black Widow TD *Boot Camp *Cairo *Cebu City *China Town *Christmas *Egypt *Factory TD *Forbidden Palace *Fortress *Mexico TD *Military Base *Monaco *Museum *Theatre *Orbital Station *Power Plant *Prison (Sniper Only) *Red Eye New *Santiago *Secret Ruins *Sewers (Melee Only) *Shopping Centre *Snow Valley *Sub Assault *Swamp (Melee Only) *Train *Transport Ship *Warehouse Elimination *Alaska *Arena (Melee Only) *Arena 2 (Melee & Sniper Only) *Christmas *Colombia *Cross Road *Disposal Plant *Prison (Sniper Only) *Red Eye New *Terminal *Tombstone *Tuscany Ghost Mode *Bio Facility *Complex *Hakenkreuz *Laboratory *Lost Relics *Metro *NightFall *SG Tower *Tranquility Escape Mode *Cargo Ship *Colombia *Headquarters *Temple Ruins Mutation, Hero, Hero Mode X (Zombie) *Desert *Excavation *Nano Mall *Nano Port *Research Facility *Stronghold *Tranquility *Merida *Zone 13 *Carnival (HMX) *Mansion (HMX) *Resort (HMX) *Rooftops (HMX) AI Mode (Biohazard) *Unearth (Survival) *Biohazard (Assault) *Venice (Survival) *Valkyrie (Assault) *Crater (Survival) *Dinner Theater (Survival) *Thunder Tower (Survival) *Bomb City(Survival) Wave Mode *Snow Base Shadow Mode *Lost Castle Scrapped Maps ,New Deathmatch (NDM) *1st Training Camp *Dark City ND *Laboratory ND Other Maps *Training Camp: Accessible only via the Tutorial in the lobby. *Shooting Range: Acessible only by trying out weapons in Item Shop. Nhân vật *All characters Bản cập nhật Hoạt động mới nhất Category:Browse